


Snowed In

by HarryTwinks (AndroidHeaven)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, M/M, Snow, lots of snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndroidHeaven/pseuds/HarryTwinks
Summary: Eric and Harry never expected the snowfall that day to get so bad. They have no choice but to stay with each other.
Relationships: Eric Dier/Harry Winks
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

> Let’s pretend that in London it snows a lot for the sake of the plot, okay? Ksksksk Look at me using weather condition as a plot device AGAIN! 
> 
> Posting this from a place that doesn’t even have wifi this is called commitment to the dierwinks cause. 
> 
> Also, I just noticed how there are 62 dierwinks fics on ao3 now and 35 of them are mine I just--

It had been Eric’s idea for them to go to the new café that opened recently next to Harry’s house. Eric had said he wanted to try it and since the place was next to Winksy’s, he invited the brunet along, or at least that’s the motive he told him. 

The place was nice and cosy, they had a hot tea and some biscuits to warm them up on the inside considering how cold that day was as they chatted about random topics. They had a good time and both enjoyed it, Eric even suggested that they should go there again sometime if Harry was up to it. 

Eric had parked his car by Harry’s house before they had walked to the café alongside each other, a good walk in the empty streets to that place was not a bad idea despite the cold and snow that was present on every corner. As they were about to make their way back to Harry’s house for Eric to get to his car, the brunet took the opportunity to ask if Eric wanted to spend some more time with him at his place, feeling the need to make the invitation since they were heading over there after all. 

On the way back to his house, the path they used was even emptier than before, not a single soul around, making it look like it was an abandoned neighbourhood. That wasn’t surprising to them considering how much it was snowing, the street was completely covered with it, there wasn’t a single trace of what was beneath the snow as more and more fell with each second, the cold wind was starting to become stronger as well. For a moment Harry regretted their decision of walking to the place, but the weather and condition were still bearable so far. Besides, he cherished walking alone with Eric. 

The further they walked more snow seemed to conquer the path. Everything around them was covered in deep snow, and they were having a bit of a hardship to walk as their feet were sinking. There was also a bit of fog around, causing them to be unable to see anything in the distance other than some faint Christmas lights used as decoration somewhere. It really seemed like they were in a ghost town for a moment, but it wasn’t creepy, just lonely besides them. It was somehow soothing. 

“Are we even going into the right direction?” Eric asked curiously as cold smoke escaped his lips. 

“Yes... I think so.” Harry chuckled. It was hard to tell when everything around them that they could see was white snow. 

“I have no idea where we are.” Eric confessed as he laughed. He wasn’t familiar with these streets near Harry’s house despite visiting him before a few times. 

Harry was about to open his mouth to say something about it when he distractedly got his foot stuck on the snow in front of him before stepping forward, causing him to awkwardly fall face first on the endless sheet of snow that covered the ground. 

Embarrassment and shame washed over Harry’s mind as he tried to regain his stance. Luckily the snow was so deep that he didn’t get hurt, it was like falling on a stinging cushion, yet it didn’t change the fact that he fell right in front of Eric. 

“Are you okay?” He asked with a soft chuckle, moving towards Harry who was still trying to get up and away from the snow that was consuming his body and covered his hair. 

Harry wished that he had picked a scarf to wear but was glad that at least he had gloves on to impede the freezing snow from numbing his limbs. His reddened face and neck were ice cold after the fall, the flush on his freckled cheeks not only because of the low temperature but also because of his slight shame. 

“I’m fine. Stupid snow.” He laughed nervously as he tried to get up with Eric’s help to refrain from slipping again. 

Much to Harry’s delight, the moment Eric helped him escape the snow, he was the one who slipped and fell this time. Harry couldn't help start laughing but tried to diminish his reaction as he remembered how Eric didn’t laugh at him when he was the one who fell, yet it was difficult because the brunet was never one to control his reactions well. 

Eric scoffed at his mean reaction but laughed along before mischievously pulling Winksy down with him as a method of revenge. Harry fell right next to him on the soft snow, yet this time it wasn’t embarrassing as their laughter echoed through the empty cold streets. Before Eric could get up, Harry pulled him down and used him as leverage to cheekily stand up by himself. Eric playfully snickered under his breath as he tried to reach for Harry again, but the brunet was quicker in escaping from his reach. 

Their laughing calmed down as Eric got up and decided this had gone long enough, both men had snow all over their clothes now, adding more to the freezing sensation caused by the cold breeze, at least they were feeling warm on the inside after their playful shenanigans. 

Harry noticed how Eric’s beanie hat was slightly out of place, and before he could think his actions through, he moved closer to the taller man and gently adjusted it on his head. Eric didn’t say anything nor made any sign of protest, instead he tilted his head down to let Harry fix the beanie with more ease as his heart warmed up with the small kind action. Their eyes met for a brief moment from up close, and as quick as they glanced, they looked away. 

There was a short silence that reached their ears, louder than the sound of the freezing wind around them. The tension was broken the moment Eric looked down at their side, at the snow that surrounded them, and his eyes lit up with an idea. 

“Hey, come here.” Eric said as he knelt on the snow. 

He started to gather snow in front of him, seeming as if he was creating a large ball. Harry joined him on the snow and only then realised what they were about to do. 

“Are we going to build a snowman?” Harry curiously asked with a chuckle, wanting to confirm his suspicion. 

“Why not? I haven’t done that since forever.” 

“Same. Let’s do it.” 

They gathered enough snow to form the lower part of the snowman’s body, and while Eric finished doing that, Harry focused on creating the upper body. They joined both parts once done and then easily created the head part for their snowman. Eric placed it on top of the upper body, then they stared at their creation with artistic eyes. 

“How are we going to make its face?” Harry asked. 

Eric glanced around to find anything useful that they could get creative with. He moved towards where there were some rocks that he could see beneath the snow and searched for two round enough that could be used as its eyes. Meanwhile Harry went towards the small tree nearby and tried to reach for one of the branches that was hanging low enough to easily pull it. However, although it was lower than the other branches, Harry still wasn’t tall enough to reach it with ease. He tried his best to stretch his body up as he tiptoed the most that he could and extended his arms. He managed to slightly brush his hands on the branch and considered jumping to tear it, but he didn’t want to embarrassingly fall on the snow again if it goes wrong. 

That’s when Eric suddenly appeared behind him, easily reached for the branch above their heads, pulled it and handed it to Winksy. Harry felt his cheeks heating with the action, he felt so stupid and ridiculous now that after his hard efforts Eric could easily reach the branch for him. It’s not fair that he is much taller and has longer arms than him. 

Eric noticed how Harry got flustered by his cheeky help, and the blond couldn’t help chuckling at that. They made their way back to the snowman and Harry realised how Eric had placed two small rocks as his eyes. He snapped the tree branch in three parts, two equal ones and a smaller part, then placed the longer parts as his arms before sinking the small one inside the head to make it as its nose. They observed their creation with artistic eyes again.

“It looks terrible.” Harry laughed at the sight. 

“It’s not _that_ bad.” Eric laughed back. “It just looks like a five-year-old created this.” 

Harry shook his head in playful disbelief, it was probably true. 

Eric was about to start walking away from the weird snowman when Harry suddenly grabbed a handful of snow from its body and threw it on Eric’s back. Eric looked back at him with narrowed eyes and Harry grinned, his expression clearly calling Eric for a fight. 

The moment Eric began reaching for the snow, Harry quickly grabbed another handful of it and created some distance from Eric to run away from his snowball. Before they knew it, they both were engaged in a snowball fight. 

If anyone was around to witness these two famous grown up men throwing snowballs at each other in the middle of a pathway, it’d be questioning. Yet they didn’t care, even because there was absolutely no one around in this terrible weather condition that only got worse by the minute. They laughed loudly and Harry's precious breathless giggles were music to Eric's ears, muffling the sound of anything else.

Eric had chased Winksy who was trying to hide behind the snowman, and before the brunet could do anything, Eric tackled him backwards, causing Harry to accidentally stumble on the snowman and fall on top of it alongside Eric, completely ruining their awful creation. 

“Ouch.” Harry lightly squirmed in pain as his back was pressed against the shattered snowman and the two rocks that had been previously used as its eyes plus the twig that was its nose. 

Eric had fallen right on top of Winksy but managed to hold himself up with his arms and noticed how the brunet fell right on top of the shattered snowman’s face. 

“You okay?” Eric asked as he quickly reached beneath Harry’s back to remove the rocks and twig from there and threw them away to the younger’s relief, accidentally pressing their bodies together with the action. 

Harry nodded in response and barely realised how he was still holding onto Eric since he had used his body as support when he lifted his back for Eric to remove the painful things from beneath him. Harry has no idea why he still didn’t move his hands away from him or why Eric hasn’t tried to get off him and stand up either. 

Their eyes met again and remained tangled in an awkward gaze, the proximity from their faces and glued bodies making everything a tad too intimate for comfort considering where they were. Harry felt his heart racing as he refused to break the eye contact but was feeling so shy under the stare at the same time, unable to react as he simply froze under Eric. 

“...We should get going.” Eric broke the silence like a hammer falling on an ice block. “The snow is getting worse.” 

Harry lightly nodded because that’s all he managed to do as he didn’t trust himself to speak at that moment. 

Eric finally moved away from his body and stood up before helping the brunet do the same. They shared another nervous glance then looked away as they patted their clothes to remove the excess of snow from them. 

Although Eric’s words were mostly to break the ice, the snowfall and fog were indeed starting to get worse. They decided to not stall in the empty streets any longer. The cold washed over their bodies again now that they didn’t have distraction to keep them warm on the inside, Harry had even forgotten about the freezing temperature for a second earlier when he was so captivated by his playful acts with Eric. 

They rushed to Harry’s house that luckily wasn’t too far anymore, and Harry quickly made his way inside and pulled Eric along. The moment he closed the door behind them some relief washed over, it was much cosier and warmer inside and only then they noticed how bad the weather was outside. They removed their shoes and coats and Eric removed his beanie, observing some of the Christmas decorations as he carefully laid them aside for the snow to melt and the cloth to dry. Harry removed his gloves then turned the heater on as Eric made himself comfortable on his sofa before joining the older man there. 

“Do you want some tea?” Harry asked as he remembered that he forgot to politely ask if Eric needed anything. 

“Sure, I’ll help you with it.” 

Despite Harry not needing the help he accepted it and they made their way to his kitchen to prepare the needed warm beverage to soothe the cold. Once they were done and grabbed their mugs, they made their way back to the sofa and Harry turned the TV on. They swapped through some channels before finding the local news and were soon surprised to see the condition the weather was all over the city. The News anchor was alerting people to avoid leaving their homes and to not drive in this weather to avoid accidents and other misfortunes due to the amount of snow and fog. 

“Wow, it’s getting really bad out there.” Eric commented surprisedly as he stared out the window, but he could barely see anything. 

“I suppose you will have to stay here a while longer.” Harry shrugged, trying to mask his happiness about that fact. 

“I guess so. Do you think training will be cancelled tomorrow?” 

“If it continues like this or gets worse, then maybe.” 

Harry has no idea when the weather condition was going to get better, and although he doesn’t want training tomorrow to be cancelled, he hopes it lasts long enough for Eric to be unable to leave his house for a while. 

Eric once again found himself distracted looking at the Christmas decorations that Harry had in the place. He doesn’t really have anything back in his own house since he never bothered about it. 

“You really like Christmas decor, huh?” He asked with a smile as he eyed the garland that hung around the wall in the living room. 

“I-I do.” Harry confessed a bit shyly. He knows those decorations were a bit stupid, but he couldn’t help enjoying having them around. It made the place feel cosier and less lonely despite rarely having any guests over to look at them. It was mostly for himself. “I-I think they’re pretty.” 

“Hey, I’m not judging you.” Eric reassured with another smile as he noticed how Harry got defensive about it. “I think it’s sweet, actually.” 

Harry felt his face heating again. He wasn’t sure if Eric meant the decorations were sweet or that he was sweet for liking those decorations. Either way, Harry felt at ease knowing that Eric didn’t think he was weird for enjoying having Christmas décor around. 

“Oh, look what I have!” Harry commented excitedly as he reached for the small corner table next to his side of the sofa, grabbing a small snow globe from it. 

Inside it had a random tiny doll wearing a jersey plus a Christmas hat and a football by his feet, indicating it was a football player, on a snow-covered field. It was so corny yet Winksy absolutely loved it. Harry started to shake it to make the snow start moving and fall on the player, a dumb smile sprawled on his face as he did so. Eric observed it with a fond chuckle, feeling his heart warm up so much upon the sight. His eyes had trailed over the globe but had fixed on Harry’s happy face that gazed at it with cheerful appreciation, looking absolutely adorable and sweet. Eric couldn’t handle it anymore. 

Before he could process his own thoughts, Eric quickly broke the small distance between them on the sofa and reached for Harry’s face. He pressed against his lips hurriedly and impulsively, a decision made in the heat of the moment. Harry had lightly gasped and completely frozen upon the action, accidentally dropping the snow globe from his hands onto his lap that rolled to the sofa and fell on the floor, causing Eric to flinch away from the kiss as the sound woke him up to realise what he had just done. 

“Shit, I-I’m sorry—Here.” Eric reached for the globe, but Harry did the same, making it even more awkward as their hands brushed trying to fetch the silly snow globe. 

Luckily it didn’t break, the fact that it had fallen on Harry’s lap then on the sofa and only then rolled to the ground must have diminished the impact. Eric would be feeling a hundred times guiltier if he had broken that precious snow globe that Harry seemed to like so much. 

They grabbed the globe at the same time, both not knowing who should let go of it first and if they had a safe grasp on it. Eric was the first to awkwardly retract his hands and let Harry carefully hold onto the snow globe. Harry nervously bit on his lower lip as he wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do for a second, acting more on automatic than managing to think anything after the sudden small kiss. He set the snow globe where it was before, then froze in place on the sofa, having absolutely no idea what to do next. 

Eric was in the same spot, fidgeting a bit as he felt stupid for not thinking his actions through and kissing Harry out of nowhere. 

“I’m sorry, Winksy. I-I shouldn’t have—” 

Harry felt his heart ache at that. Eric shouldn’t be apologising for doing something Harry enjoyed. Before Eric could proceed with his words, Harry broke the distance between them. It was Eric’s turn to be surprised at the sudden movement, but he didn’t take long to return the tender kiss.

They parted from it only for a brief moment, to look at each other’s eyes from up close and confirm that what they were doing was real and none of them wanted to back away from it. Eric wasted no time in reconnecting their mouths upon realisation, feeling his body warm up to the point the heater wasn’t a necessity anymore. Harry wasn’t far from that feeling, a tingling sensation taking over his whole body when Eric’s tongue found its way into his mouth. 

Their kiss was sweet and tender at the start, but with each passing minute it started to become more heated. It was the result of a long-built desperation that filled their hearts, the want and wait for this moment. Eric had been caressing the brunet’s hair but moved his hand below to his neck and carefully started trailing it below. Harry was holding onto the front of Eric’s t-shirt and desperately pulled him closer, giving the older man a clear sign to keep going with what he wanted; with what they both wanted. 

Eric broke the kiss and took a good look at how Harry’s face flushed and how his half-lidded eyes were glossy, then started pressing kisses and light nibbles down his ear and neck as the brunet gladly allowed it to happen. Harry held tightly onto his strong body as Eric wrapped his arms around him and picked him up then carefully laid him down on the carpet in front of the sofa without parting from his body. Eric was on top of Harry as the brunet was comfortably set on the fluffy beige carpet underneath him. 

They shared another glance before they resumed their kiss, a bit slower this time, letting the desperation drift into something more controlled as both wanted to cherish this moment and remember every single second and detail forever. Eric started to slowly remove Harry’s long-sleeved shirt, trailing his hands underneath the fabric to feel his precious warm skin that he always wanted to feel under his fingertips. They parted from the kiss to properly remove Harry’s shirt before the brunet did the same to Eric’s then pulled him down to continue their kiss, dancing their tongues together sensually as they took over his warm cave. 

Harry caressed and felt Eric’s strong back and his broad shoulders before moving further to his chest and abs, feeling every inch of his skin as the blond did the same with his body. Eric moved his hands to Harry’s chest and experimentally tugged on his nipples, earning a beautiful whimper into his mouth with the action as his fingers were ice cold, adding more to the sensation. He teased them for a while until Harry eventually broke the kiss with closed eyes and flushed face as he took in the feeling that was driving him back to desperation. 

Eric loved the sight and provoking Harry’s desperate needs. He gave the brunet a small grin once he opened his eyes to look up at him. Harry observed Eric’s blue eyes watching him with hazy eyes of his own, his cheeks lightly flushed as well. They were both a desperate mess for each other. Eric stopped teasing Harry’s nipples with his fingers and pressed small kisses to his shoulder and down his chest before reaching to his sensitive bud again, this time with his tongue. 

Harry whimpered again as he held onto the carpet below him to have anything to hold on to as Eric flicked his warm tongue against his cold and awoken nipple, earning beautiful small sounds that escaped his lips. The brunet started to unconsciously open his legs, inviting Eric closer to his body. Eric moved his mouth to his other nipple and gave the same treatment before ceasing his teasing licks for the last time. He looked down to Harry’s trousers and as expected the man was hard, not so different from himself, his own erection straining against his trousers and Harry certainly noticed that as well. 

Eric travelled his hands down to the hem of his trousers then lingered them there as he looked up at Winksy, his eyes asking for permission. Harry gave him a nod as consent and Eric proceeded to pull down his cloth before reaching for his underwear and carefully tugging his cock out of it. Eric took a firm grip of his member before starting to slowly work on it, connecting their mouths for a kiss again. Harry couldn’t focus on Eric’s lips anymore as he started to moan upon the sensation, having his rough hand touch him was growing his desperation. Eric instead guided his lips to Harry’s neck and started pressing random kisses there as the brunet moaned into his ear with the movements. 

“Touch me as well, Winksy.” Eric asked for breathlessly, the atmosphere getting to him just as much. 

Harry reached his hand towards Eric’s trousers, shyly feeling his erection through the fabric first before tugging his cock out as well. Eric stopped the small kisses and instead focused on the feeling of Harry’s hand working on him as he did the same to his cock, both pleasuring each other and starting to become starved for breath. They increased the pace on each other’s member simultaneously, starting to crave with each second for more and more. 

Eric stopped his movements on Harry’s cock, raising questions from the brunet who also stopped and looked up at him as the blond created a slight distance between their flushed bodies. He soon understood why Eric had stopped when he grabbed both their cocks in his big hand at once and started to stroke them at the same time. Harry whimpered and moaned louder this time, the sensation of having his member rubbing against Eric’s as his hand worked on them was a wonderful feeling. Eric also started to moan lowly and deeply as he began increasing the pace, trying to deliver more pleasure to them both with each stroke. 

It didn’t take long for Harry to start squirming underneath him, reaching his hands to hold onto the carpet once more now that they were free. His humming and moaning were implemented by Eric’s groans and deep moans as he worked very hard to please their members. Harry started to arch his back off the carpet and his sounds went louder, Eric took that as a sign that he was approaching his release, fastening the pace of his hand as he also began reaching his peak. 

Harry came with a loud cry as his mouth hung open and he spasmed under Eric’s body, spilling his cum all over his own stomach and some even reached his chest as he came a lot. Eric came at the same time, grunting breathlessly and hissing as his own cum joined Harry’s on his skin. They were both fighting for breath as they calmed down, feeling the blissful sensation of having done something pleasurable together that both wanted to do for a long time already. They smiled at each other. 

“You okay?” Eric asked almost in a whisper, his smile never faltering as he added. “Sorry for the mess.” 

Harry chuckled and shook his head at the last bit. 

“You better clean me properly once we shower.” 

Eric softly laughed at his demand and the invitation disguised behind it. 

“Okay, okay, I will. Anything else?” 

Harry thought about his answer for a second. 

“Mhmm, I’m feeling a bit peckish. Cook us dinner after we shower?” Harry requested, knowing how Eric was a good cook, better than him at least, before asking for more. “Oh, and then breakfast tomorrow morning too?”

Eric nodded, agreeing to his every request with a happy laugh. 

“I-I mean, you're going to spend the night... right?” Harry curiously and worriedly asked as he noticed how he mentioned about next morning but they haven’t even said anything about Eric sleeping over. 

Eric pretended to think hard about his answer as he looked outside the window, revealing the snow-covered streets and fog. 

“Well, it’s not like I can go anywhere.” 

“Good. You’re stuck with me then.” Harry smiled happily. 

“ _You_ are stuck with me.” Eric retorted as he pressed a small kiss to the brunet’s soft addictive lips. 

They hope it never stops snowing. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this shortfic and if it made you smile even if a little tiny bit then I’m happy and fulfilled <3 I know some of you may be going through a hard time now so I really wish my stories get your mind off troublesome things even if for a few minutes 😊 Stay strong and I love you even though we don’t really know each other, we are connected through this fandom. Thank you for reading <3
> 
> Merry xmas


End file.
